Goku's Birthday
by ky1
Summary: Its Goku's birthday and the Sanzo-Ikko plan a surprise birthday party for him. Please r/r
1. Invitations, gifts, a banner and a cake

It was a normal day for everyone except for some certain saru. Goku got up from bed.  
  
"I wonder what day today is." He looked at his calendar "Oh! Its my birthday today! I wonder if Sanzo and the others remember what day today is. I'll go ask them!" then he rushes down the stairs to ask his companions if they know that today is his birthday. " Oi Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo! Do you know what day today is?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku. I don't know. What about you Gojyo, do you know what today is?" Hakkai asked while trying to hide the things they used for making the invitations and stuff.  
  
"No. There's nothing special today." He said.  
  
" Ne Sanzo, do you know what today is?" Goku asked.  
  
"Like I care. All I know is that today is a normal boring day." He answered.  
  
"Oh... I'll just go back to my room then.." Then he sadly went back to his room.  
  
" Ne Gojyo, do you think we were too hard on him? I mean, it is his birthday right?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"He'll be fine. By the way, we should hurry with the cake, the presents, the invitations, the banner, and all the other stuff." Gojyo said while writing names on the invitations.  
  
" So.. I guess Sanzo will have to buy Goku's present." Hakkai said while mixing the ingredients for the cake in bowl.  
  
"Why don't you buy it yourself Hakkai?" Sanzo said while reading his newspaper.  
  
" I'd love to. But I can't since I'm making the cake. And Gojyo can't since he's gonna deliver the invitations to Kougaiji's and Homura's group later this afternoon. And since you're not doing anything but the banner, you should buy Goku's present instead." He answered.  
  
"Ch. Fine. I'll go." He said before heading out the door.  
  
"Ok. Since it's just the two of us, just hurry with those invitations before making the banner." Hakkai said.  
  
"I guess they really don't care about me. They didn't even know that today's my birthday" Goku said to himself while looking out the window.  
  
" I'm done with the invitations! I'll go deliver them first before making the banner ok?" Gojyo asked while putting the invitations inside a bag. " Ok! Just hurry up!" Hakkai said while putting the pan with the cake mixture in the oven. " I'll see you later!" He said before running out the door.  
  
"What's Gojyo doing running outside?" Goku thought to himself.  
  
"I'll deliver Kougaiji-tachi's invitation first since their house is the nearest." He said before heading out the door.  
  
After a few minutes, he arrived at the Kougaiji-tachi's house.  
  
" Oi! Is anyone home?!" He called.  
  
" Ohayo gozaimasu Gojyo-san!" Yaone greeted. " Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.  
  
" Ohayo! I just wanted to deliver these invitations for Goku's surprise birthday party." He said before giving Yaone an invitation.  
  
" Oh, Thank you." Yaone said.  
  
" Oh, and by the way, would you like to go out with me tonight?" He said.  
  
"Umm. I..." She said nervously.  
  
"Oi Gojyo! Stop flirting with her!" Kougaiji said as he let Yaone get in the house.  
  
"So... umm... Are you going?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah we're going." Kougaiji answered.  
  
" I have to deliver these to the others." Gojyo said before handing Kougaiji the other invitations since he was only able to give Yaone hers. And then, Gojyo ran towards Homura's apartment.  
  
"Ne oniichan, are we going to Goku's party?" Lirin asked.  
  
" I guess we have to." He answered.  
  
" Yahoo!!" she said excitedly.  
  
"I'll go buy a present with Yaone. While you stay here and make anything for Goku. And Doku!" He called.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
" Please watch over Lirin." He said.  
  
" Ok" He said.  
  
"Thanks Doku." He said before leaving with Yaone.  
  
Meenwhile, Sanzo was still looking for a gift for Goku.  
  
"What in the world should I get the saru for his birthday?" Sanzo asked himself. When suddenly, he saw this restaurant where you can tell them to deliver food to your house. "I'll just order some food so that Hakkai will just have to make the cake." Then he went in the restaurant.  
  
After a few minutes, Gojyo arrived at the Homura-tachi's apartment.  
  
"Oi Homura!" Gojyo called.  
  
"Yeah?" Homura asked.  
  
" Here are your invitations to the saru's surprise birthday party." He said while handing the invitations to Homura.  
  
"Thanks. Would it be alright if I bring Rinrei with me?" Homura asked.  
  
"Sure. Be sure to tell Shien and Zenon about the party." Gojyo said  
  
"Sure. I'll tell them." He said.  
  
" I have to get home to make the banner. I'll see you at the party!" He said before running home.  
  
"Hey Zenon! Shien! We're going to Goku's party tonight!" Homura said.  
  
"Sure." They both said.  
  
" Why don't we get him something edible?" Kougaiji asked Yaone. " I guess that would make a nice gift since he's always hungry." Yaone said. And then they both went inside a pastry shop.  
  
Meenwhile, at the Sanzo-Ikko's apartment...  
  
" The cake's ready!" Hakkai said when Sanzo suddenly came home. " What did you get him?" Gojyo asked.  
  
" A banquet. I ordered some food and they'll be here any minute." He answered.  
  
"I guess he'll be happy with a lot of food." Hakkai said before washing the bowl he used to mix the ingredients of the cake with.  
  
At the Homura-tachi's apartment...  
  
" So Homura, what are we getting him?" Zenon asked.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe we could just get him a shirt." He answered.  
  
"I guess a shirt's pretty useful." Shien said.  
  
" Then let's get to the shop then." He said while walking in the shop.  
  
In Goku's room...  
  
" I wonder if they really forgot about my birthday." He asked himself. " I wonder if they'll remember." After asking this to himself, he fell asleep. 


	2. SURPRISE!

"We have to hurry with the banner before he comes down." Gojyo said while getting some poster paint. "Oi Sanzo! Stop reading that stupid newspaper and help me make a banner for the saru!" He then got some paintbrushes.  
  
"Ch. Whatever" He answered before putting down his newspaper.  
  
"I'll go check on Goku." He then went up to Goku's room. He looked in Goku's room just to find him asleep. "I better not disturb him." He said to himself before going back downstairs. "Goku's asleep. I guess we don't have to worry about him." He said. "We should hurry with the poster." Hakkai said.  
  
"Sumimasen! Is anybody home?"  
  
"Oh! That must be the deliveryman! I'll go get the door." Hakkai said while going to the door.  
  
"Excuse me but did you order a banquet?" The deliveryman asked Hakkai.  
  
"Yes we did." Hakkai answered.  
  
"Please sign here. And there's quite a lot of food. Do you want us to prepare the food for you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes please. Please follow me to the kitchen." He said after signing.  
  
"Sure. Guys! Bring down the food! We'll bring them to the kitchen!" The deliveryman called to the people with him.  
  
"Yes sir!" They all answered before getting the food one by one.  
  
"Oi Hakkai! We finished the banner and we want you to tell us if it looks good or not." Gojyo called.  
  
"Ok! I'll be right there!" He answered back. "Please put everything on the table in the kitchen." He said this to the deliveryman and the other people.  
  
"Ok." They all said.  
  
" So can I see the banner now?" He asked Sanzo and Gojyo.  
  
"Here." Sanzo said while handing Hakkai the banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARU!".  
  
" This is nice but he might get mad if he sees the word "saru" and not his name there." Hakkai said.  
  
" Why don't we set up the decorations now?" Gojyo asked Hakkai.  
  
"Sure." Hakkai replied.  
  
In the Kougaiji-tachi's house...  
  
" Ne oniichan, when are we leaving?" Lirin asked.  
  
"In a while. We'll just wrap his gift." Kougaiji replied.  
  
"Oh... But why are you gonna wrap cookies? Lirin asked with a confused face. " Because he's gonna eat it right away if we tell him that those are cookies." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Oh..." Lirin said before running to her room.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, I'm done wrapping Goku's present." Yaone said.  
  
"Oh. We'll just have to wait for Doku." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Ok." Yaone replied.  
  
In the Homura-tachi's apartment..  
  
"Oi Shien! Zenon! I'm gonna pick Rinrei up at her house. You guys wait here." Homura said before going out the door.  
  
"Ok!" Zenon replied while Shien drank from his cup of tea.  
  
Then Homura got to Rinrei's house.  
  
"Rinrei!" Homura called after knocking the door.  
  
" Oh! Hi Homura! Let's go." Rinrei said while putting on her jacket. Then they both picked up Shien and Zenon.  
  
"Hey guys! We're leaving!" Homura called.  
  
After an hour, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were done preparing the food, decorations and the banner.  
  
"We're done with the food, decorations and the banner. All we need to do is wait for our guests to arrive." Hakkai said before sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I just hope the saru won't wake up before the guests arrive." Gojyo said while watching T.V.  
  
"Ch.. Whatever. I just hope they get here soon." Sanzo said while reading his newspaper.  
  
In the Kougaiji-tachi's house...  
  
"I'm ready!" Doku said before sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'll go call Lirin." Then he went upstairs. "Lirin! We're leaving !" He said before going downstairs.  
  
"Ok oniichan!" Lirin said while running downstairs.  
  
"Let's go everyone!" Then they all followed Kougaiji out the door.  
  
In the Sanzo-Ikko's apartment...  
  
"Oi Konzen!" Homura called to Sanzo from outside.  
  
"Oh! They're here! I'll open the door." Hakkai said before opening the door for the Homra-tachi and Rinrei. "Please have a seat. We will be waiting for the Kougaiji-tachi."  
  
A few minutes past when...  
  
"Gojyo! Let us in!" Doku called to Gojyo.  
  
" Finally. They got here. It's a good thing Goku's still asleep." Gojyo before opening the door for Kougaiji-tachi.  
  
"Please have a seat. We'll be waiting for Goku to wake up." Hakkai said.  
  
After a few minutes, Goku woke up.  
  
" What?! I slept that long?! I might miss dinner!" He said while looking at the clock. He then went out his room.  
  
"He's awake! Hide!" Gojyo said to the others.  
  
They all hid in different places holding one party popper in their hands.  
  
" Where is everybody?" He looked around looking for Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. When...  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Everyone came out of their hiding places and popped their party poppers. They all said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKU!!" Goku was surprised and happy at the same time.  
  
" Everyone, Sank you!" He said this before running to the banquet.  
  
"Let's eat!!" Gojyo said this to start celebrating. Then they celebrated until midnight. Then they all left and went home. 


End file.
